Un voyage pas comme les autres
by Carrymaxwell
Summary: Disons qu'une jeune fille se retrouve dans un monde qu'elle ne connais pas...et possède un ou deux pouvoirs qu'elle seule peut avoir...
1. Un voyage pas comme les autres1

Auteur : Carrymaxwell  
  
Genre : Pour l'instant rien a voir avec Gundam Wing  
  
Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, c'est dommage mais sinon Carry m'appartient(pour ceux qui me connaisse c'est pas de moi que je parle.)  
  
Un voyage pas comme les autres ! !  
  
Nous sommes en l'an 2001, une jeune fille du nom de Carry se rend au lycée de sa ville en bus. Elle a 17 ans. Elle est française, mesure 1m60, pèse 48kg, elle a de long cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux bleus foncés. Elle est en retard à son cours pratique d'électronique. La jeune fille court à travers les couloirs du bâtiment, enfin elle arrive devant la salle de classe. Elle se recoiffe en vitesse et ouvre la porte après avoir verifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublier. Le professeur se trouvant dans la salle lui dit en la voyant entré :  
  
Vous êtes en retard ! !  
  
Excusez-moi, Monsieur Dupont.  
  
Allez vous asseoir !  
  
« La matinée commence bien ! »pensa Carry  
  
Elle n'écouta qu'à moitié le professeur pendant toute la leçon.  
  
Vous devrez réparer, chacun, une télécommande de télévision comme devoir pour mardi dans une semaine.[1]  
  
« Pfff ! !,encore un devoir idiot et stupide à faire . »pensa la jeune française.  
  
La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours. Carry sortit de la salle en compagnie de sa meilleure amie : Stéfanie. Stéfanie habitait depuis peu dans la ville. Elle a les cheveux châtains- clair, court, des yeux bleus tout aussi clairs et elle mesure 1m64.  
  
Tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand tu es arrivée, c'était comique ! !  
  
Fout- toi encore de ma gueule ! Tiens, j'étais en retard, c'est pas la première fois.  
  
Oui, mais là, le prof était prêt à t'envoyer chez le directeur.  
  
Oui, je sais.  
  
Le reste de la matinée se passa sans autre incidents.  
  
Bon ciao ! J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, clama Carry, contente de quitter le lycée dût aux rencontres fréquentes avec Monsieur Dupont qui lui lançait de mauvais regards.  
  
Elle arriva chez elle après ¼ d'heure de retour en train et monta directement dans sa chambre.  
  
« Bon, je vais commencer par les maths puis le français et enfin le devoir de m**** d'électronique.»  
  
Après avoir passé ¾ d'heure sur un devoir de maths compliqué et ½ heure sur un devoir de français qui ne l'était pas moins, Carry passa à son devoir d'électronique. La jeune fille commença à ouvrir la télécommande pour ensuite faire des essais pour la réparer. Après 1 heure de complications et d'essais infructueux, elle décida de faire un dernier test avec un petit fils de cuivre. A peine eût- elle poser le petit fils de cuivre sur une des connexions, que des étincelles aveuglantes jaillirent du contact. Quand tout se fût enfin arrêté et que la fumée provoqué par la chaleur se fût dissipé, il ne resta personne ! ! Carry et la dîte télécommande sur laquelle elle travaillait avait disparu.  
  
Notes : C'est horrible ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Y'a rien qui est correct ! ! !J'ai rien trouver d'autre.  
  
Bon sinon dite-moi si ça vous a plu. J'aimerais avoir des avis. Vous aurez la suite quand je me serai décider où je la fait atterrir.  
  
carrymaxwell@hotmail.com  
  
----------------------- [1] Je sais c'est un peu idiot comme devoir mais c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé. 


	2. Un voyage pas comme les autres2

Auteur : Carrymaxwell  
  
Titre : ben. c'est marqué.  
  
Disclamer : Y'a quelqu'un qui veut bien me les prêtées siouplaitttttt.  
  
Un voyage pas comme les autres  
  
Chapitre2  
  
Nous sommes en AC 195, un jeune homme se faufile comme une ombre à travers les couloirs d'une base militaire. Ce jeune homme s'appelle Duo Maxwell, il est terroriste, il a 15 ans. Il vient d'atteindre son but : la salle d'informatique. Pendant qu'il pirate le système, une détonation et un flash aveuglant illumine le couloir de l'aile Est, ce qui donne aussitôt l'alerte générale dans toute la base. Carry venait d'atterrir dans la base de Oz la plus protégé. Après avoir reprit ses esprits :  
  
Je suis où ? Il s'est passé quoi ? se demanda la jeune fille complétement déboussoler.  
  
Elle commença à marcher à travers les couloirs en réfléchissant aux problèmes. Pendant ce temps, Duo ayant entendu l'alarme se pressa pour ranger les affaires et se précipita hors de la salle pour ensuite s'enfoncer dans le dédale de couloirs. Au bout de cinq minutes où les soldats s'étaient mis à poursuivre l'américain, le pilote de Deathscythe tourna à un angle pour foncer dans Carry qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.  
  
Qu'est-ce que. ?s'exclama Duo.  
  
Carry ne put rien répondre que l'américain l'avait déjà attrapé par le bras et la tirait derrière lui.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que. ?fut tout ce que la jeune fille put prononcer.  
  
Tais- toi et cours ! ! !fut la réponse du pilote02  
  
Les deux adolescents coururent pendant un quart d'heure pour échapper aux Ozzis.  
  
Ici 02 à 01, j'ai un colis supplémentaire.  
  
Ici 01, quel colis supplémentaire ?  
  
Ici 02, une jeune fille, elle est complétement déboussolé et je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas Ozzi.  
  
Ici 01, amène-la. 04, tu la prend.  
  
Bien reçu, répondit le- dit 04.  
  
Carry et Duo venaient de sortir de la base que les soldats leur tirèrent dessus.  
  
Bon, tu vois le gundam là-bas ? Et bien tu cours vers lui, dit l'américain à la jeune fille en désignant Sandrock.  
  
Euh. Ok, ne put que répondre l'adolescente.  
  
Carry se mit à courir en direction du robot se demandant ce qu'était un "gundam"  
  
04, elle vient vers toi, réceptionne- la, dit Duo en voyant la jeune fille courir à toute vitesse.  
  
Ici 04, bien reçu.  
  
Après quelques cinquante mètres de course, les soldats l'ayant prise pour cible, lui tirèrent dessus. Carry s'effondra à cinq mètres du gundam ayant été toucher à la jambe. Quatre se précipita pour l'aider et l'emmena dans Sandrock avant de décoller en 4ème vitesse.  
  
Ca va ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.  
  
Je me suis déjà senti mieux, répondit Carry avec difficulté dû à la douleur de la blessure.  
  
On arrive dans une demi-heure, tu pourras tenir ?  
  
Oui, je crois.  
  
Les quatre gundam volaient à présent à vive allure vers la planque des G- Boys. 


	3. Un voyage pas comme les autres3

Auteur : Carrymaxwell  
  
Titre : Un voyage pas comme les autres  
  
Genre : à vous de voir  
  
Chapitre3  
  
A la planque des G-Boys, Wufei criait sur Duo pour avoir ramené Carry de la base de Oz.  
  
Tu es complètement fou de l'avoir amené ici ! !Et si elle était Ozzi hein ? Tu y as pensé?? Tu..  
  
Elle n'est pas Ozzi ! !Répliqua Duo.  
  
Je confirme, je ne sens pas de méchanceté venant d'elle, expliqua Quatre pour soutenir l'américain dans le combat.  
  
Carry, ne sachant pas de quoi ils parlaient, se reposa les mêmes questions que dans la base.  
  
« Je fous quoi ici ? Je suis où et en quelle année ?  
  
Puis la douleur de sa blessure revint et elle poussa un petit cri de douleur.  
  
Quatre se précipita à ses côtés pour examiner sa blessure puis monta chercher la trousse de secours.  
  
Bon.admettons qu'elle ne soit pas Ozzi, on fait quoi d'elle ?  
  
Ben, elle peut devenir rebelle.  
  
Tu peux pas la forcer à devenir rebelle ! !Cria le chinois.  
  
TAISEZ-VOUS ! ! !Leur hurla Quatre, j'ai mal aux oreilles à force de vous entendre crier.  
  
L'américain et le chinois se turent immédiatement sur le ton employé par l'arabe.  
  
Heu.Comment ça va ? Demanda Duo à la jeune fille.  
  
Je me suis déjà senti mieux, répondit Carry pendant que le pilote de Sandrock lui bandait soigneusement la jambe.  
  
Au fait, comment tu t'appelle ? Repris le pilote de Deathscythe.  
  
Carry et toi ?  
  
Moi, c'est Duo, Duo Maxwell, répondit l'américain joyeusement, lui c'est Quatre Raberba Winner, continua le jeune homme en désignant le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et lui c'est Wufei Chang, dit-il en désignant un garçon aux cheveux aussi noir que l'ébène.  
  
Tu t'appelle "Maxwell" aussi ? Demanda Carry tout étonné.  
  
Oui, .pourquoi ? Toi aussi ?  
  
Oui, répondit la jeune fille heureuse de savoir qu'elle ne sera pas la seule "Maxwell" dans cette aventure.  
  
Heero entra à ce moment-là dans le salon.  
  
Heero ! Tu savais qu'elle s'appelait aussi "Maxwell" ? Questionna l'américain.  
  
Hn ? .J'espère qu'elle n'est pas comme toi.  
  
Trowa arriva cinq minutes plus tard avec un plateau de nourriture.  
  
Génial ! Merci Tro, t'as pensé à moi ?  
  
C'est Quatre qui m'a dit de m'occuper de l'en-cas.  
  
Merchhiiiiiiii Kit-Kat ! ! ! !  
  
De rien Duo, répondit le- dit Kit-Kat.  
  
Bon, vous avez fini ? Demanda le japonais, on peut commencer ?  
  
Oki ! Répondit joyeusement l'américain.  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers Carry et la fixèrent.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ? »Pensa immédiatement la jeune fille.  
  
Heero pris alors la parole et planta son regard bleu cobalt dans celui, bleu foncé de Carry.  
  
Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
  
Heu.Carry, pourquoi ?  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans une base de Oz ?  
  
.Pardon . ? ? ? ?  
  
Je répète, tu faisais quoi dans une base de Oz ? ? ?  
  
C'est quoi Oz ? ?Demanda Carry qui était complètement perdue.  
  
.  
  
Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est Oz ? Demanda Quatre.  
  
Heu.non et pis vous êtes qui ? Et je suis où et en quelle année on est ? ?  
  
Cinq regards bovins s'étaient posé sur la jeune fille.  
  
Heu.Oz est une organisation militaire qui veut annexer les colonies spatiales. On est à Viller en AC195. Nous sommes des pilotes de Gundam, lui c'est Heero et lui Trowa, tu connais le reste de l'équipe sinon, expliqua l'arabe.  
  
Tu te fous de moi ? ?  
  
Non, pourquoi ?   
  
Et les années avant celle de maintenant c'était quoi ? Demanda Carry.  
  
Les années Universelles sinon avant celle-là je ne sais pas, répondit le pilote de Sandrock.  
  
Donc.j'ai.changé.de.dimension. ? ? ? ! ! ! !  
  
.Tu as quelles années chez toi ? ?  
  
Les années après J.-C., on est en 2001.  
  
Et ben.donc tu connais rien d'ici ? ?Demanda Duo.  
  
Non, par contre je suis mal barré si j'arrive pas à rentrer chez moi.au fait c'est quoi un "Gundam" ?  
  
Je vais tous te les montrer, viens !  
  
Duo guida Carry jusqu'à la planque qui servait de hangar aux robots.  
  
Waouuuu ! ! ! !C'est super chouette ! Ah je suis monté dans celui-ci, dit- elle en désignant Sandrock.  
  
Les autres pilotes arrivèrent peu de temps après.  
  
C'est lequel le tien ? Demanda la jeune fille à l'américain.  
  
Duo lui présenta son gundam noir et blanc : Deathscythe.  
  
Il a un look qui tue ton.gundam ?  
  
Merci, c'est sympa. Celui-là c'est à Heero, dit l'américain en montrant un gundam blanc avec un canon laser, celui-là c'est à Trowa dit-il en montrant un gundam de couleur rouge, et celui-là c'est Shenlong, il est à Wufy désigna l'américain.  
  
Pendant que Carry admirait les robots géants, Duo décida de la mettre à l'épreuve en lui lançant un couteau.  
  
Carry attrape ! !  
  
Carry se retourna et leva le bras pour que son poignet soit dans la trajectoire de la lame. Celle-ci fut dévier de sa trajectoire par le bracelet à pique que la jeune fille portait.  
  
Raté Duo- chou. Je suis plus rapide que toi  
  
.Duo-chou ? ? ? ?  
  
Niarkniarkniark, voilà enfin quelqu'un qui t'a trouvé un surnom, ricana le chinois.  
  
Ouais, ben moi je vais lui en trouver un de surnom ! N'est-ce pas Wufy ? ?  
  
M'appelle pas comme ça ! Répondit Wufei.  
  
Je t'appelle comme je veux, dit Duo en lui tirant la langue, Hee-chan, on fait quoi maintenant ?  
  
Hn.on remonte.  
  
Oki ! Tu viens Carry ?  
  
J'arrive ! !S'exclama la jeune fille.  
  
Elle rejoignit l'américain, l'empoigna par le bras et remonta les escaliers qu'ils avaient descendu dix minutes plus tôt, en blaguant avec le pilote de Deathscythe.  
  
« Bon c'est pas le tout de faire les pitres mais il faudra trouver une solution pour Carry. »Pensa Heero en regardant les deux "Maxwell" faire des grimaces et embêter Wufei.  
  
Fin chapitre 3  
  
Notes :  
  
Et oui elle s'intègre facilement Carry c'est comme ça, elle est un peu comme Duo. 


	4. Un voyage pas comme les autres4

Auteur : Carrymaxwell  
  
Titre : Un voyage pas comme les autres  
  
Disclamer : Faite qu'avec la première neige je puisse les avoir à moi toute seule.  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Un voyage pas comme les autres  
  
Deux semaines plus tard, Carry se portait à merveilles grâce aux soins de Quatre et avait développé une grande amitié avec les pilotes de Gundam.  
  
Chaque fois qu'ils avaient une mission et devraient changer de planque, elle les accompagnait sinon elle attendait patiemment leur retour.  
  
Heero s'était occuper de lui apprendre le maniement des armes à feu quant à Duo ce fut celui des armes blanches. Trowa s'était quant à lui proposé pour lui enseigné les bases de l'infiltration. Quatre s'occupa de lui apprendre la diplomatie et la politique dans leur dimension et Wufei lui enseigna le yoga et les arts martiaux.  
  
Au retour d'une mission :  
  
Gééééééénnnnnnniiiiiiaaaaaalllllll ! ! ! ! ! !On leur a latter le cul ! !Cria Duo en pleine forme en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Tiens Duo-chou est de retour, dit une voix venant du salon.  
  
CARRYOUNE ! ! !Tu m'as manqué ! !S'écria l'américain en bondissant tel un ressort sur la jeune fille.  
  
Carry s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter de se retrouver avec une sangsue nattée pendue à son cou.  
  
Duo-chou, tu veux bien arrêter de hurler, merci. Mes oreilles vont pas supporter tes hurlements pendant longtemps si tu continu.  
  
Oki s?urette.  
  
L'américain lui fit un bisou sur la joue.  
  
Merci, répondit Carry en rougissant légèrement.  
  
Bon, c'est pas tout mais t'as yoga maintenant, dit Wufei pour casser l'ambiance.  
  
Noooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ! !Fut la réponse très motivée de la jeune fille, je veux pas. Quand tu rentre de mission t'es trop sadique ! !  
  
Tu y passe que ça te plaise ou non ! Réplique le chinois.  
  
Wufy, si elle veut pas tu la laisse oki ? C'est vrai que t'es sadique des fois.  
  
Bon, d'accord mais seulement pour cette fois.  
  
Meeerrcchhhiiiiii ! !Wufy !  
  
M'appelle pas comme ça.  
  
Moi je vais faire un tour en forêt, qui veut venir avec moi ? ?Proposa la sauvé du yoga.  
  
Moi je viens, s'exclama l'américain.  
  
Carry et Duo partirent donc en forêt, pendant que Trowa et Quatre se mettaient aux fourneaux pour préparer un bon repas, Heero monta taper le rapport de la mission et Wufei fit quelques exercices dans sa chambre.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je me sens bizarre quand je suis avec Carry. Pourtant je ne suis pas malade. »pensa le soldat parfait.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la forêt, les deux amis s'étaient arrêtés au bord d'une petite rivière.  
  
T'as vu ce que tu as fait de mes glaçons favoris ? Demanda Duo.  
  
Pardon ? ?  
  
Ben ouais avant c'étaient de vrais glaçons et maintenant ils fondent.  
  
De qui parles-tu ? ?Heero, Trowa et Wufei ? ?  
  
Ouais, depuis que t'es là, ils sont plus ouverts, parlent plus. Heero est plus sociable, Trowa parle plus et Wufei est moins solitaire et moins macho ! !  
  
Grâce à moi ! !Son sabre, il l'aura bientôt plus dans le cul ! !  
  
Duo et Carry se mirent à rire mais s'arrêtèrent immédiatement quand la jeune fille poussa un cri et se tint l'épaule d'où l'américain pouvait voir une tâche carmine se former sur son t-shirt.  
  
Merde ! !  
  
A peine le pilote de Deathscythe s'était levé que les balles pleuvèrent en quelques secondes.  
  
Viens vite Carry ! !S'écria Duo en lui prenant sa main non blessée pour partir en courant, vite poursuivit par une trentaine de soldats de Oz.  
  
Duo et Carry couraient à perdre haleine : direction la planque.  
  
Fin chapitre 4 


	5. Un voyage pas comme les autres5

Auteur :Carrymaxwell  
  
Titre : Un voyage pas comme les autres  
  
Genre :y'a des mots d'oiseaux.  
  
Chapitre5  
  
Un voyage pas comme les autres  
  
A la planque, Trowa et Quatre préparaient un excellent repas. Le blond entama la discution :  
  
Tu ne trouve pas que depuis que Carry est là, le groupe va encore mieux ?  
  
.oui. Je le pense aussi, surtout que Heero est plus ouvert.  
  
Je trouve aussi et j'ai même l'impression qu'il a des visés sur Carry.  
  
. ?Tu crois ?Il ne m'a rien dit pourtant mais par contre, j'ai vu son changement de comportement.  
  
Oui, Wufei, lui, est moins solitaire.  
  
.  
  
Et Duo est encore plus joyeux. C'est une vrai pile nucléaire.  
  
La ressemblance entre la pile et duo est assez correct je l'avoue.  
  
Tout deux se mirent à rire mais au bout de trente secondes, l'arabe poussa un cri et se tint l'épaule.  
  
Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
  
Mal.à l'épaule.Carry.  
  
Puis il s'effondra, inconscient. Trowa se précipita à l'étage du haut pour prévenir Heero et Wufei de se qui c'était passé. A peine eut-il fini son explication que le japonais et le chinois partirent en direction de la forêt. Pendant ce temps, Duo et Carry étaient en mauvaise posture. En plus de la balle qu'elle avait reçu dans l'épaule, la jeune fille avait une balle dans la jambe et l'américain devait à présent la porter. Une dizaine de soldats étaient tomber sous les lames de l'américain mais les autres n'avaient pas abandonner la poursuite.  
  
Carry ? Ca va ?  
  
.Hn...Je perds..beaucoup..sang.., et elle s'évanouie.  
  
« Merde, j'espère que les autres vont arriver ! ! »  
  
Au même moment, Trowa était aux côtés de l'arabe alors qu'il reprenait connaissance. Heero et Wufei courraient à travers la forêt sur le petit sentier et ils suivaient les bruits des coups de feu quand ils virent Duo arrivé en courant avec Carry sur le dos.  
  
Aidez-moi les gars ! !J'ai un big problème ! !  
  
Il passa devant le japonais et le chinois qui se préparèrent à canarder allègrement les soldats qui arriveraient. A peine se furent-ils mis en place qu'une vingtaine de soldats sortirent des buissons. Heero sortit son flingue en un éclair et Wufei se contenta de la mitraillette à la place de son sabre. Après dix minutes obligatoires pour tuer tout les Ozzis, le pilote de Wing et celui de Shenlong revinrent vers le pilote de Deathscythe et la jeune fille.  
  
Comment elle va ? demanda Heero.  
  
Pas très bien. Elle perd beaucoup de sang. Il faut la soigner rapidement.  
  
Alors tu fout quoi encore là ? ?  
  
Duo partit alors en courant vers la planque pour que Quatre soigne la jeune fille. Pendant ce temps, à la planque, Quatre avait retrouvé ses esprits et se reposait sur le canapé après avoir expliqué la raison de sa perte de conscience à Trowa.  
  
J'espère juste que Carry soit encore vivante. Je craint le pire.  
  
A peine eut-il prononcé cette phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Duo à bout de souffle portant une Carry évanouie et blessée.  
  
Quatre, elle est.blessé.tu peux.la soigner ?  
  
Dépose-la sur le canapé. Je reviens.  
  
Un instant plus tard, l'arabe revint avec la trousse de secours et commença à soigner l'adolescente. Heero et Wufei arrivèrent après cinq minutes.  
  
Duo tu sais pourquoi il y avait des Ozzis dans la forêt ?  
  
Aucune idée, répondit l'américain.  
  
On change de planque.  
  
Trowa monta préparer ses affaires et celles de Quatre ; Heero, Duo et Wufei les leurs et celles de Carry. Après une demi-heure de préparations où l'arabe avait pu terminer les bandages de Carry, Quatre, Trowa et Duo montèrent à l'arrière de la camionnette pour surveillé l'état de la blessée que le japonais venait d'amener. Wufei prit la place du passager et le japonais se mit au volant.  
  
Fin chapitre 5 


	6. Un voyage pas comme les autres6

Auteur : Carrymaxwell  
  
Titre : Un voyage pas comme les autres  
  
Genre : OOC, et autre  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Un voyage pas comme les autres  
  
" Dans une nouvelle planque"  
  
Carry était toujours inconsciente et n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle avait de la fièvre et transpirait énormément. Quatre avait appelé Sally pour qu'elle vienne l'examiner.  
  
Bordel !! Si elle meurt ou s'il lui arrive encore quelque chose, je sens que Oz va crevé !! Jurais Duo en tournant comme un lion en cage.  
  
Quatre était au chevet de Carry et la veillait. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Wufei alla ouvrir. Il accueilli le médecin et lui indiqua la chambre où se trouvait la jeune fille. Sally monta à l'étage et frappa légèrement à la porte pour annoncer son arrivée. Elle salua l'arabe et commença alors à examiner Carry. Après une demi-heure d'auscultation où le pilote de Sandrock avait été expulsé de la pièce, Sally sortit et se trouva face à cinq regards inquiets et plein d'appréhension. Elle sourit face à cette attitude et commença son eplication.  
  
.Bon, elle va s'en sortir, ne vous inquiétés pas.  
  
Cinq soupirs de soulagement accueillirent la phrase.  
  
Je lui ai administrer un calmant et un médicament pour faire baisser sa fièvre, normalement dans une semaine, elle devrait être sur pieds. Je lui ai également refais ses bandages.  
  
On peut aller la voir ? demanda Duo plein d'espoir.  
  
Oui, mais un seul à la fois.  
  
Qui commence ? demanda l'américain.  
  
Toi, puisque tu l'a demandé.  
  
Merchii, Hee-chan.  
  
Duo entra dans la chambre et veilla Carry pendant ¼ d'heure avant de laisser sa place à Trowa puis Wufei ensuite Quatre et pour finir Heero.  
  
.Carry, depuis que tu es ici, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai et le groupe est plus soudé. Trowa parle plus, je l'ai jamais vu parler autant et Wufei est moins solitaire par contre je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Est-ce que c'est toi qui me rends aussi bavard et social ? Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais.  
  
.Hee.ro. ?  
  
Carry se réveillait tranquillement et venait d'entrouvrir ses yeux couleur océan.  
  
Carry, ça va ?   
  
Aïe ! L'impression.qu'un gundam m'est passé dessus.  
  
GGGRRROOOOOUUUUUUIIIIIIIKKKK ! !  
  
Oups ! Ca fait combien de temps que je dormais ? ?  
  
Ca doit faire 18 heures.  
  
18 HEURES ! ! !Je comprend que j'ai la dalle ! Bon, direction le réfrigérateur et les armoires.  
  
Elle tenta de se lever mais ne dû son salut qu'à Heero qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'étale au sol.  
  
Tu devrais rester au lit, lui conseilla le japonais.  
  
Je veux pas ! Je me coucherais plus avant 15 heures.  
  
Je t'ai dit de te coucher.  
  
Je veux pas ! !  
  
Alors comment on fait ? Tu ne veux pas rester tranquille et il ne faut pas que tu marche.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard.  
  
YEAAAAAAHHHH ! ! !  
  
Carry, calme-toi.  
  
C'est toi qui me porte et tu poses pas de questions.  
  
Heero arriva dans le salon avec Carry dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le canapé où se trouvait Duo, Quatre et Trowa.  
  
Tu bouge pas !  
  
Tu me l'as interdit Hee-chan.  
  
Le- dit Hee-chan alla à la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à donner à manger au monstre blessé.  
  
Carry t'es réveillée ?  
  
Carry-soeurette-à-moi-qui-m'as-manqué-et-que-j'aime ! ! ! ! !  
  
Heu.ouais je suis réveillée.  
  
Tu foutais quoi dans les bras d'Heero ?^^  
  
Il veut pas que je marche. Alors comme je voulais bouger ben.je lui ai dit de me porter.  
  
Heero revenait à présent avec un plein plateau de victuailles.  
  
Il est où Wufi-chou ?  
  
En forêt, répondit Trowa en prenant une tranche de jambon se trouvant sur le plateau.  
  
Carry, comment te sens-tu, demanda Quatre avec un big regard mère-poule- protectrice-à-10-puissance-1-million.  
  
Heu.Je dirais.bien. Ca va. Peut-être un peu mal au crâne mais c'est rien.  
  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que l'arabe avait déjà sortit le tube d'aspirine et était allé chercher le verre d'eau qui va avec. Il revint et lui tendit le récipient où se trouvait le cachet effervescent. Elle regarda le pilote de Sandrock et ne pût répliqué que le verre se trouvait dans ses mains. La jeune fille avala alors le médicament quand il fût dissout.  
  
Beurkkkk ! C'est pas bon.  
  
Tiens la folle est réveillé ? fit une voix connu de tous et jusqu'ici absente.  
  
Wuuuufffffiiiiii ! ! !s'écria Carry en se levant et en lui sautant au cou.  
  
Aarrrrgggghhhhh.Nataku.aide-moi, fut tout ce que le chinois put articuler sous l'étreinte de la jeune française.  
  
CARRY ! !Je t'ai dit de ne pas marcher !  
  
J'ai pas marcher, j'ai courue ! répliqua Carry avec un immense sourire.  
  
Duo se retenait de rire devant le regard désespéré de Heero et Wufei se fesant étouffé par la jeune fille. Trowa avait un micro-sourire et Quatre souriait comme un malade.  
  
Carry, lâche- le, il vire au violet.  
  
La jeune fille regarda le chinois et vit qu'il prenait une belle couleur violette.  
  
Oups ! S'cuse Fei.  
  
.M'appele.pas.comme.ça, réussi à articuler le pilote de Shenlong.  
  
Bon, Carry, retour au lit, ordonna le pilote de Wing.  
  
Nnooooonnnnn ! !  
  
Si, allez hop !  
  
Puis Heero la prit en travers de ses épaules et monta avec la jeune fille.  
  
Heero !Lâche-moi !  
  
Pas question, c'est repos a dit Sally.  
  
Carry abandonna la bataille mais prétexta un "je veux pas dormir toute seule" pour que le japonais reste avec elle.  
  
Bon c'est d'accord . Mais tu reste tranquille.  
  
Oui môman .  
  
Pendant ce temps, Wufei avait repris des couleurs et était allé s'entraîner au sabre, Trowa et Quatre avaient débarrassé le plateau vide et Duo était allé se rafraîchir les idées dehors. Les cinq pilotes de Gundam étaient soulagés de savoir Carry saine et sauf mais n'était-ce pas le début de problèmes ?  
  
Fin chapitre 6 


	7. Un voyage pas comme les autres7

Auteur : Carrymaxwell  
  
Titre : Un voyage pas comme les autres  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Cela faisait deux semaines que Carry se reposait, enfin à sa façon. Elle sautait partout, courait dans toute la maison, embêtait Wufei pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et faisait des parties de cache-cache avec Duo.  
  
- Carry, calme-toi, demanda encore une fois Heero alors qu'elle passait devant lui en courant et en sautant.  
  
Elle ne l'écoutait pas.  
  
- Carry, calme-toi, demanda encore une fois Heero plus fermement.  
  
Comme elle ne l'écoutait toujours pas, le japonais l'attrapa alors qu'elle repassait devant lui et la porta jusque sur le canapé.  
  
- Maintenant, tu te calme ! !Tu dois te reposer ! !  
  
- Maaaaaaaaaiiiiisssssss...Hee-chan, je me repose.  
  
Mais à peine eut-elle répondu qu'elle sauta sur ses pieds et reparti en courant à l'étage.  
  
- Elle me tuera ! marmonna le japonais.  
  
- Heero ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda Quatre.  
  
- Hn...C'est Carry qui m'inquiète.  
  
- Tu t'inquiète pour elle ?Allons Heero, si elle est aussi énergique, c'est qu'elle est en forme et puis elle ne ferait rien si elle savait que sa vie serait en danger.  
  
BANG,BLING,BOOUUMM.  
  
Deux regards se tournèrent vers le vacarme et accoururent vers les escaliers.  
  
- Mon crâne...,gémit Carry.  
  
- Carry, ça va ? ?demanda Duo se trouvant en haut des marches.  
  
- Carry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Quatre  
  
- Ch'uis tombé en bas des escaliers...aie...mal au crâne.  
  
- Je t'aie dit qu'elle allait se faire mal, dit Heero en s'adressant à l'arabe.  
  
- T'as peut-être raison. Carry, tu te repose un moment s'il te plaît.  
  
- Oki, en plus j'ai trop mal à la tête.  
  
- Ca va passer.  
  
- Ouais, je pense bien.  
  
Carry s'était allonger sur le canapé et se reposait de sa chute. Heero était resté près d'elle.  
  
- Tu sais Heero, t'avais raison.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Je devais me calmer mais j'ai pas voulu et maintenant j'ai un énorme mal de crâne...  
  
- Hn...  
  
Quatre les observait depuis la cuisine. « Je crois que Carry à une touche » pensa l'arabe avec un mini-sourire canaille. Une sonnerie retentit et Heero se leva pour aller vers son ordinateur portable lui annonçant qu'il venait de recevoir un mail. Il le lut rapidement et cria un "rassemblement". Duo arriva en sautillant, Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent en même temps, Wufei venait de se réveillé de sa sieste et avait les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et Carry arriva avec un peu de difficulté dût à son mal de tête.  
  
- Carry, va te reposer, ordonna Heero.  
  
- Je t'em......., dit-elle en se couchant sur le lit qui lui tendait les bras.  
  
- ...J'abandonne. Bon, on a une mission.  
  
- Chouette, je commençais à me rouiller ! ! !s'exclama Duo.  
  
- Il faut aller récupérer des plans et détruire une base.  
  
- Facile ! !  
  
- Bon, ben je vais me préparer, dit Carry en se levant.  
  
- Il n'en est pas question ! ! !Tu reste ici ! !  
  
Carry décida alors de dormir en lançant un "méchant" à Heero. Le mission devait durer 1 heure plus le voyage qui devait durer 6 heures, en tout 7 heures Heero et Duo s'occuperaient de l'infiltration, Trowa de "bouée de secours", il devrait se faire passer pour un soldat et Quatre et Wufei s'occuperaient de détourner l'attention des MS. Quatre et Heero commencèrent à planifier la mission et recommandèrent à Carry après l'avoir réveillé que s'ils ne revenaient pas dans les 16 heures après leur départ, elle devait changer de planque. Le départ se ferait dans 2 heures...  
  
Fin chapitre  
  
Note : Désolé d'avoir fait si longggggggg Pour les rewiews je remercies la personne qui m'a gentilemment laisser une rewiew.  
  
PLEASE REWIEWS ! ! !  
  
Ca fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir une ! ! ! 


	8. Un voyage pas comme les autres8

Auteur :Carrymaxwell  
  
Titre :Je croit que vous connaissez...  
  
Chapitre.....8  
  
Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était prêt.  
  
-Bye Carry, tu feras pas de bêtises en mon absence !!!lança Duo avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Elle lui sourit en retour.  
  
-Ici 01, en route.  
  
Les cinq Gundam s'envolèrent alors en direction de la base ennemie.  
  
-Au revoir...et bonne chance, murmura la jeune fille ayant soudain un mauvais présentiment.  
  
Elle rentra alors dans la maison et chercha quelque chose pour s'occuper. La jeune fille décida de regarder les DVD de la maison en attendant le retour des pilotes. Cela faisait à présent une heure que les G-Boys étaient partis et Carry s'ennuyait à mourir quand elle entendit des bruits suspect venant de l'extérieur.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ?? », pensa-t-elle immédiatement.  
  
Elle s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil dehors pour voir une troupe de trente Ozzis armés, en train d'encercler la maison.  
  
-Et merde, dit Carry tout doucement.  
  
Elle se sentit soudain bizare mais n'en tint pas compte, elle monta à l'étage pour voir les mouvements des ennemis. La maison était bel et bien encercler. Elle commença à s'énerver quand une voix se fit entendre :  
  
-Rendez-vous ! Vous êtes cernés. Vous n'avez aucune chance.  
  
Elle maudit tout ces soldats et sa colère fasse à son impuissance explosa. Pendant ce temps, les soldats entrèrent en forçant la porte et commençèrent à fouiller la maison. Un petit groupe de cinq soldats décida de monter à l'étage et il se séparèrent pour mieux fouiller les chambres. Un jeune garçon venant sans doute de s'engager dans l'armée de Oz pénétra dans la chambre de Carry et la vit devant la fenêtre. Elle ne bougeait pas. Le Ozzi décida de voir ce qu'elle avait mais il ne pût que lui toucher l'épaule avant de s'effondrer la gorge trancher où trois profondes marques étaient visibles. Ses collègues ayant entendus le bruit provenant de la pièce, accoururent mais n'eurent pas le temps de regarder dans la pièce qu'une bête mi- humaine, mi-animal se tenait devant eux. Elle était d'une noirceur des ténèbres et se dressait sur ses deux pattes arrières, de chaque côtés pendait de puissante pattes munies de griffes de couleur argenté et d'une longueur d'environ cinq centimètres et elle fixait les soldats de ses grands yeux blanc possèdant deux pupilles fendues, enfin, une longue queue de panthère terminait le dos de la créature. C'était un animal mais dans une position humaine. Les soldats s'apprêtaient à reculer quand il virent le corps de leur ami baigner dans son propre sang mais ils ne purent que poussés un cri lorsque la bête se jeta sur eux et les eventra d'un coup de patte puissant. Elle dévala les escaliers comme un animal et continua son carnage jusqu'à ce que plus aucun soldat ne soit en vie. Enfin après une dizaine de minutes de bataille, la créature se releva et alla s'asseoir sur le divan du salon, seul meuble encore en état dans la pièce. Elle respira deux grandes goulées d'air puis une transformation se fit et la panthère fit place à une jeune fille :Carry.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ??Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?? », murmura-t- elle, bouleversé.  
  
Elle se concentra sur sa main et essaya de la métamorphosé en une patte. Après deux minutes de concentration intense, la main commença à se couvrir de poils noir pour enfin devenir une patte de panthère. La fourrure lui arrivait jusqu'au coude. Elle se concentra un peu plus et se métamorphosa totalement. La jeune fille n'avait pas prêté attention au changements la première fois mais maintenant, elle remarqua que sa vue avait changer, elle voyait comme en plein jour même quand il faisait sombre. Son ouïe était plus fine, elle arrivait à entendre le vent dans les arbres et un chevreuil courir à travers la forêt. Son flair lui permettait de sentir l'odeur des arbres et enfin ses réflexes et son agilité lui aurait sans doute permit de gravir une falaise avec une pente de 80°. Carry pouvait à présent sauté à 2m de haut sans trop d'efforts. Elle décida d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres quand ils rentreraient de mission et décida également de changer de planque alors , elle prépara ses affaires ainsi que celles des G-Boys. Quand tout fut prêt, la jeune fille chargea les bagages dans la jeep et s'en alla en direction d'une autre planque non sans avoir auparavant laissé un petit mot trompeur pour le cas où d'autre Ozzis décideraient de venir visiter la maison. Mais se doutait-elle qu'en ce moment-même, les pilotes de Gundam avaient de gros ennuis et venaient de tomber dans un piège tendu par Oz ???  
  
Fin  
  
Je déconne...  
  
Fin chapitre8  
  
La suite quand je serais décider mais je vous rassure j'ai déjà fini l'histoire.  
  
Une tite rewiew pleaze.... 


	9. Un voyage pas comme les autres9

Chapitre 9  
  
-A ta gauche Duo ! cria Heero pour avertir son ami.  
  
L'américain trancha un énième MS venant près de lui.  
  
-Derrière toi Quatre !! s'exclama Trowa.  
  
L'arabe se retourna bruseuqment et découpa le MS qui se trouvait derrière lui.  
  
Wufei était à l'intérieur de la base pour récupérer des plans mais il s'était fait repérer à peine les eût-il trouvés.  
  
Maintenant, toute la base était en alerte et le poursuivait quand aux autres pilotes, le nombre de MS et de MD était tellemt important qu'ils ne pourraient bientôt plus les contenir.  
  
A un moment donné, une voix dans un haut-parleur déclara :  
  
-Rendez-vous et déposez vos armes. Votre ami est entre nos mains !  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous l'avez capturé ? demanda le pilote de Deathscythe.  
  
-Allez parle, reprit la voix.  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence puis une voix bien connue de tous se entendre : Wufei.  
  
-Heu...Désolé...Barrez-vous !!! Vous occuper pas de moi !!!  
  
-Tais-toi ! Alors ? Vous l'abandonner entre nos mains ou vous venez lui tenir compagnie ?  
  
-On fait quoi ? demanda Quatre, on peut pas le laisser là !  
  
-Hn...On se rend ?  
  
-Je pense que c'est la meilleur solution, déclara la voix à travers le haut- parleur.  
  
-La ferme !! On t'a pas sonné !!! s'écria Duo.  
  
-Hn...  
  
Heero sortit alors de son Gundam, suivit bientôt des trois autres.  
  
Ca se passait très mal !!!  
  
Fin chapitre 9  
  
N.A.  
  
C'est très court je sais mais le chapitre 10 arrive !!!! 


	10. Un voyage pas comme les autres10

Chapitre 10  
  
Carry avait trouvé une nouvelle planque à environ 300km de l'ancienne.  
  
8 heures depuis le départ des G-Boys et son mauvais pressentiment ne disparaissait pas.  
  
Elle décida de regarder les DVD et après de se familiariser avec sa métamorphose.  
  
Pendant ce temps, les cinq pilotes avaient été arrêtés et conduit dans un quartier de haute sécurité.  
  
-On a vraiment des ennuis !! dit Duo, en plus on est tous capturés et personne ne sait où on est, alors faudra se débrouiller tout seul.  
  
-Et Carry qui ne sait rien, j'espère qu'elle aura changé de planque, dit Heero en pensant à voix haute.  
  
-Heero Yuy, regardez-moi dans le blanc des yeux et osez me dire que vous n'êtes pas amoureux de Carry.  
  
S'en suivi un combat des regards entre l'américain et le japonais puis Heero détourna la tête.  
  
-Bon, t'as gagné. Oui je ressens quelque chose pour elle, avoua le pilote de Wing.  
  
-Ben voilà !! Deux de caser ! s'exclama Quatre.  
  
Tous le regardèrent.  
  
-Je peux t'assurer Heero, que tu ne laisse pas Carry indifférente, c'est tout.  
  
-Espérons juste qu'elle ait trouvé une autre planque.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant 11 heures que les pilotes étaient partis et Carry avait regardé tous les DVD. Elle sortit donc dans le grand jardin derrière la maison et se concentra pour se métamorphoser.  
  
Après 30 secondes de concentration extrême, elle avait une fourrure d'une couleur aussi noir que la nuit et arrivait à marcher comme une humaine avec un physique de panthère.  
  
-C'est pas mal, articula-t-elle à en s'examinant sous toutes les coutures.  
  
Apparemment ses cordes vocales étaient encore là mais sa voix était devenue plus grave et plus rauque.  
  
Elle sortit ses griffes et commença à imaginer des adversaires et à donner des coups.  
  
Après deux heures de combat imaginaire, elle décida de redevenir humaine et d'aller voir les nouvelles.  
  
Elle alluma le poste de télévision et zappa sur la quatrième chaîne pour regarder les nouvelles.  
  
Le présentateur commentait une grande attaque sur une base quelconque mais il annonça également l'arrêt des rebelles qui avait attaqué la-dites base.  
  
Carry vit alors sur les images, les cinq Gundam puis ensuite les cinq pilotes menottés.  
  
Oz avait capturé les G-Boys et s'en vantait.  
  
Carry sentait sa colère montée mais écouta attentivement les commentaires de Lady Une.  
  
-Nous avons capturé les cinq pilotes de Gundam et pour que la paix soit à nouveau restauré, nous pensons qu'il vaudrait mieux exécuter les principaux rebelles comme les pilotes de Gundam. Nous organisons donc une exécution publique dans une semaine, à Bruxelles. Les civils sont autorisés à y assister.  
  
-Merci bien, Lady Une, remercia le présentateur.  
  
Carry éteignit rageusement le poste de télé et commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse.  
  
« Il faut que je les libère mais vu leur importance, la base où ils se trouvent, doit être composée d'un important effectif, le seul moyen de les sauvé est juste avant l'exécution. »  
  
Carry réfléchit encore une bonne heure puis elle s'endormie sur le canapé, épuisé physiquement mais surtout moralement. 


	11. Un voyage pas comme les autres11

Note : Je préviens qu'il y a 15 chapitres ou 16 si je décide de réécrire la fin on verra mais l'histoire est bientôt au bout et vous verrez un Heero disons...enfin vous verrez...  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Dans la base de Oz où sont enfermés les pilotes de Gundam  
  
Un haut-gradé marchait dans les couloirs en direction des cellules suivit de près par une trentaine de soldats.  
  
Arrivé à destination, les deux soldats de garde lui ouvrir la porte de la cellule et le laissèrent passer.  
  
-Alors ? Content ? Votre cellule vous plaît ? demanda-t-il sur un ton méprisant.  
  
-Pourrais être plus confortable, répliqua Duo sur un ton qui montrait bien que s'il n'était pas prisonnier, il l'aurait déjà tué.  
  
-Bien ! Changer donc ce blageur de cellule ! Ainsi que les autres. Séparez- les ! ordonna le lieutenant.  
  
Les cinq amis furent donc séparés au plus grand désaccord de Duo qui protesta vivement jusqu'au moment où un soldat en ayant marre de l'entendre, l'assomma et le traîna dans sa cellule.  
  
« Allah, fais que l'on s'en sorte vivant ! » pria Quatre.  
  
Carry s'était réveillée mais n'avait toujours pas décoléré depuis la veille.  
  
-Fais chier Oz, marre de cette dimension, je vais tout massacrer !!  
  
Elle soupira fortement et décida de se changer les idées, ne pouvant rien faire étant en colère.  
  
-Bon, je connais l'heure, la date et le lieu de l'exécution. C'est déjà pas si mal que mais comme ils ont annoncés la nouvelle, je suis sûre que c'est un piège. Enfin... »  
  
Elle regarda ses mains.  
  
« J'ai déjà un avantage et même deux. Les Ozzis ne m'ont jamais vu de face puisque les soldats qui m'ont attaqués sont morts et ils ne savent pas que je peux me métamorphoser. Enfin ceux qui se sont enfui ne m'ont pas vu sous ma forme humaine et doivent donc pensé à une bête génétiquement modifié pour être de cette taille mais pas à une fille. »  
  
Carry décida de changer à nouveau de planque pour se rapprocher du lieu d'exécution.  
  
Elle partit donc en direction de Bruxelles pour trouver un petit appart' sympa.  
  
Dans la base de Oz  
  
Le lieutenant venait de rejoindre la salle de contrôle et vit que les cinq pilotes avaient déjà neutraliser les caméras.  
  
-Sont forts ces gamins...  
  
Il prit le micro qui se trouvait là et dit :  
  
-Je vois que vous avez déjà neutraliser les caméras de surveillance mais rassurez-vous, vous ne resterez pas bien longtemps ici. Dans six jours, vous aurez le privilège de vous faire exécuter devant les habitants des colonies.  
  
-...(Heero)  
  
-...(Duo)  
  
-...(Trowa)  
  
-...(Quatre)  
  
-...(Wufei)  
  
-HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!  
  
-On est pire que mal barre !!! murmura Duo dans sa cellule en entendant ce que venait de dire le lieutenant.  
  
Fin chapitre 11  
  
Note : Si je finis pas avant les vacances, je finirais pendant mais j'ai une grosse fic sur le feu un cross-over HP/GW et je suis pas près de l'avoir fini sans compter ma fics « Métamorphose » que je vais devoir suspendre un moment pour problème d'inspiration... Mais c'est bon celle-là est sur papier...(Un voyage pas comme les autres)  
  
Je vous dit à la prochaine et merci de me rewiewer c'est très gentil !!!  
  
Carry Maxwell  
  
P.S. Ne vous fâchez pas si je ne répond pas aux rewiew étant donné que c'est souvent pour dire que ma fics est bien (je vais pas dire merci c'est très gentil 50 fois...) et sinon on me pose des questions sur la suite mais je préfère ne pas y répondre car sinon je pourrais laisser passer un petit détail compromettant pour le suspens... alors, merci de ne pas m'en vouloir !!! 


	12. Annonce

**Annonce !!!!!**

En ce qui concerne ma fic The Green and the Black inversement The Black and the Green, tout ce passe bien et je peux déjà dire que le chapitre 7 est terminé(pas à l'ordi pour ceux qui savent comment je travail) et le chapitre 8 avance bon train.

Je compte reprendre ma fic Métamorphose mais laissez-moi le temps de me "remettre dans le bain". Beaucoup de personnes m'ont écrit pour que je la continue alors je vais la continuer !

Pour ce qui est de ma fic Un voyage pas comme les autres, il faut juste que je trouve la motivation d'écrire les derniers chapitres.

(En fait, il faut que je trouve la motivation pour écrire les chapitres de toutes mes fics...lol)

J'ai bientôt les vacances et je pense que si j'arrive à vaincre ma flemmardise vous aurez quelques chapitres...

Merci encore pour vos rewiews et soyez patients...


End file.
